O silêncio das cores
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: E se as cores pudessem falar sobre o que acontecera naquele dia, elas não diriam...gritariam! :: PAIN x KONAN :: UA:: ONESHOT


Abriu a torneira e encheu a mão com água e a levou a boca

**Esta fic é uma ONESHOT e é UA.**

**BOA LEITURA!**

"**O silêncio das cores"**

**-**

**-**

"_**Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed"**_

_Uma estrela escarlate está em minha cama_

"_**A candidate for my soul mate bled"**_

_Uma candidata para minha alma-gêmea sangrava_

**(...)**

**-**

**-**

Abriu a torneira e encheu a mão com água e a levou a boca. Com um bochecho rápido cuspiu o líquido misturado com o amargor que lhe invadira a garganta. Subiu o olhar para o espelho e com as mãos molhadas, esfregou o rosto e tornou a baixar próxima a pia. Infelizmente, a crise de ânsia não pararia tão cedo, mesmo que já não houvesse mais nada a ser eliminado. Com um pouco de paciência, conseguiu deixar o banheiro.

Livrou-se da toalha que rodeava seu corpo e puxou a primeira roupa que avistou em seu guarda-roupa. Tão logo se vestiu, passou o pente em seus cabelos e os prendeu. A presilha preta segurou os fios azuis em coque. Com pressa, abriu a gaveta e pegou a carteira, onde existiam alguns trocados para a passagem. Olhou novamente para o papel em cima da cômoda e comprimiu os lábios, antes de o socar no casaco que vestia.

Fazia frio e uma boa dose de café quente seria necessária antes de deixar a casa e assim que o bebeu, pegou uma fatia de pão para lhe ajudar a não sentir mais problemas estomacais, pelo menos, por hora. Fechou a porta do apartamento com um longo suspiro. Correu para não perder o elevador e ter de esperá-lo novamente. Enquanto sentia o elevador se mover, fechou os olhos para que a sensação de enjôo não tomasse conta de si novamente. Saiu do condomínio apressadamente e tomou o cuidado de observar se não era seguida. Poderia pegar um táxi, mas não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. Tomar um ônibus circular e descer em vários terminais para chegar ao seu destino era mais indicado.

Por sorte, havia lugares para se sentar, e ela o fez. Enquanto as ruas da cidade eram deixadas para trás, os olhos azuis miravam todos e nenhum foco ao mesmo tempo. A atenção não lhe era dividida com nada. Não existia um meio de se concentrar, pois não sabia se o que estava fazendo era o melhor a se fazer. Mas de qualquer forma, já estava fazendo. Brincava com o piercing enquanto esperava seu destino chegar. O ponto onde desceria se aproximou e ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta onde desceria. Teve o cuidado de segurar a mão de um pequeno garotinho que quase caiu no chão. A leveza e a doçura do toque que recebeu ao segurar a pequena mão, a fez soltar um meio sorriso, que se desmanchou ao focar os tristes olhos negros com que o garoto a mirava.

Desviou o olhar incomodo e se preparou para descer. Subiu o zíper do casaco ao sentir o clima ainda mais frio. Talvez as árvores e os prédios não deixassem com que a luz solar aquecesse tão bem aquele lugar. Com as mãos no bolso, cruzou alguns quarteirões e apressou o passo, a fim de se livrar de um rapaz que não lhe parecia com boas intenções. Sabia que não deveria estar lá e sabia que estar sozinha seria ainda mais errado. No entanto, confiava no conhecimento que adquirira enquanto partilhava do mesmo ambiente. Um passado não tão distante. Aliás, ainda recente e fresco.

Desejou fumar, talvez porque onde estava indo se aproximava. Acendeu um cigarro e rapidamente o jogou fora. Aquele maldito enjôo sempre aparecia. Titubeou ao parar em frente da casa. Bem, ao menos, o que se pode considerar como casa. A impaciência não a deixava sentar e refletir, mas a incerteza a brecava. Porém, mandou a dúvida para o inferno e abriu a porta, que sabia ela que não estaria trancada. Afinal, nunca estivera.

Algumas peças de roupas esparramadas pelos cômodos lhe pareciam muito familiar. O caminho era bem conhecido, assim como tudo o que se tinha dentro do lugar. Tudo aquilo a fazia travar o maxilar, na tentativa de conter o choro.

"_...Por que não solta seus cabelos? Prefiro os ver soltos!... Por que mexe tanto nos meus piercings? Faça um!... Eu avisei que se você não limpasse corretamente, ele inflamaria...Você não agüenta... O que seus pais diriam se te vissem assim? Não quero me responsabilizar por isso... Eu não quero me responsabilizar por nada e é exatamente por isso que vou sair de órbita... Seu corpo remexe demais, me excita... As luzes se tornaram alaranjadas? E porque aquelas aranhas estão vindo em minha direção? Apague, mate-as... Sim, eu vi! Não estou louco!... Talvez eu esteja louco, quer participar da minha loucura? Abra aquela gaveta, não pegue essa...pegue a nova e passe para mim... É como tirar sangue!..._

_...Pára! Chega! Você não suporta tudo isso!... Durma aqui, não é aconselhável andar com roupas de marca em um subúrbio de madrugada...Diga que dormiu nas suas amigas, e venha aqui que eu quero te mostrar algo... Bom...Muito bom...Seus gemidos me excitam... Já te disse que você remexe demais?Gosto quando se remexe sobre mim!... Por que isso agora? Nunca fez nenhum tipo de objeção a isso! ... Não me encha a paciência com seus moralismos baratos...Acha-se boa o suficiente?Então o que está fazendo aqui? Procure um dos filhinhos dos amiguinhos ricos do seu pai...Passeie no shopping, discuta sobre investimentos nas Malvinas e me deixe aqui com meus charutos cubanos!... Eu sabia que você só falava... Sabia que não agüentaria... Alem de mim, seu corpo precisa disso agora...Bem-vinda ao mundo do ilícito, Bem-vinda ao meu mundo..._

_...Ei, ei, ei, vá com calma! O teor alcoólico disso varia de 45 a 89,9! Não beba mais que isso, a não ser que queira viver junto da fada verde!...De novo com isso? Ontem mesmo você estava aqui e fazendo o mesmo que critica agora!... Quer que eu acredite? Não dá...Você já entrou, não vai mais sair!... Empreste-me um pouco, te pago depois... Pelo amor de Deus, me arranja esse dinheiro!... Você não tem? Peça para seus pais! Eles têm isso e muito mais...Você sabe! ... Obrigado, vais ver meu sorriso e ter minha boca te beijando por muito tempo!... Tudo bem, se você não quer, apenas me faça companhia que eu te darei o que você quer..._

_... Não pode vir? Vou te buscar!...Porque não posso? Qual o problema deles me verem?...Eu sou muito baixo para você? Os meus adereços os surpreenderiam?...Porque é que eu não conheço seus amigos e suas amigas? Tenho que me vestir de rosa para poder vê-los?...Não banque a punk, você ainda tem muitos ursinhos brancos por sobre a cômoda... Você parece distante... Não quer que eu a toque mais?... Você não veio aqui ontem e nem semana passada... Está correndo de mim?... Você não foi... E eu esperei... Não quer mais me ver? Então porque choras?... Não quer ou não querem que me veja?... Eles podem te proibir...Mas você me ama..."_

Dissipou os pensamentos ao ouvir passos se aproximarem. Fechou os olhos com força e rezou por estar fazendo o correto. Crispou os lábios ainda mais ao sentir que não deveria estar lá. O rosto do ruivo a focou e ela pôde supor que não era bem vinda ali. Teve certeza quando ele deu as costas e mandou que ela deixasse o lugar imediatamente.

- Não vou sair daqui – retrucou, já sobressaltada.

O ruivo se voltou para ela novamente e a encarou. Respirou fundo.

- Já disse pra sumir da minha frente – alertou, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Você pode me mandar embora, mas eu não vou sair daqui antes de concluir o que eu vim fazer – avisou.

- E o que veio fazer aqui? Rir da minha desgraça ou dizer que me quer de volta? – riu, sarcástico.

- CALA A BOCA – mandou ela.

- CALA A BOCA?! QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PRA ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA? NÃO PASSA DE UMA VADIA – gritou, indo por cima dela.

O tapa que ela deu ecoou pelo ambiente. Assim como o som do empurrão que ela levou. A queda não foi amortecida por nada, nem por almofadas e tão pouco pelos braços que poderiam segurá-la. Assim que caiu, se levantou. Não pensou nas conseqüências ao empurrá-lo de volta e o estapear novamente.

- A Vadia quer brincar? Por que não chama o seu namoradinho pra fazer isso? – ironizou, enquanto puxava e segurava o colarinho do casaco feminino.

O cuspe no rosto dele foi seguido pelo esbofetear do rosto dela.

- Ainda cospe em mim? Não bastou ter me feito de idiota saindo com outro? – perguntava, indignado.

- CALA A BOCA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO! – gritou ela, limpando o sangue que escorria da boca.

- Eu não sei do que eu estou falando? Você deveria se lembrar muito melhor que eu daquele dia...

_... As gotas geladas pingavam dos cabelos cor de fogo. A chuva não dava trégua para o rapaz que acabara de deixar o hospital. O dia nublado o fazia se sentir bem. Bem, não tão mal pelo menos. Não se lembrava muito de como havia ido parar lá, só lembrava que as cores se mesclavam incessantemente e as vozes pareciam desreguladas e ensurdecedoras até que o escuro se apoderou de tudo. O vácuo o resgatara e só o devolvera sob as luzes brancas daquele quarto frio e sozinho. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado de olhos fechados, mas sabia que não agüentaria ficar ali muito tempo, desde que estivesse de olhos abertos. Também não sabia quantos longos dias havia passado por lá, já que horas lhe eram consideradas como eternidades._

_Só sabia que não recebera visita alguma. Com exceção dos enfermeiros, ninguém mais se preocupava com sua existência. Não o incomodava o fato de ninguém ter aparecido, já que não havia ninguém dele, seus pais não viviam e seus amigos, só Deus poderia lhe dizer se estavam vivos ou já teriam ido visitar o inferno. Também não sabia como ainda estava vivo, mas sabia que os seus tão estimados fios azuis não estiveram um só dia lá. A dor lhe subia a garganta e a falta de respostas por parte do corpo clínico não o tranqüilizavam. Assim que recebeu a permissão de voltar, correu para ela. E ali estava ele, com algumas flores para a jovem que, acreditava ele, estar descansando em casa._

_Ela estava lá e se não havia notas de falecimento com o nome dela, ela estava bem ou pelos menos, se recuperando. Até onde ele se lembrava, ela dormia, ou já estava desmaiada, mas não se recordava se a levaram para algum lugar, mas deduziu que sim... E as flores seriam entregues. Sabia que não o deixariam subir o prédio e tão pouco a chamariam para encontrar com ele. Deixaria um bilhete e as rosas na recepção. Alguém faria o favor de entregar. Mas aquela chuva não passava e as suas roupas já começavam a grudar em seu dorso. Talvez se ele corresse, se molharia menos e entregaria o presente logo._

_Mesmo correndo, ele podia ver o andar dela e torceu para que pudesse vê-la também. Seu desejo foi concedido, e um sorriso de alívio se abriu ao ver a moça saindo para a sacada. O barulho dos carros e caminhões, da chuva e de tudo que produzisse som o impediram de ser ouvido. Mas nada o impediu de ver o homem que lhe saíra rumo à sacada e a abraçara por trás._

_Firmou a vista. Aquele não era o pai, nem o irmão e muito menos um amigo, afinal amigos não deslizam as mãos por sobre os seios de suas amigas e muito menos, as puxam para dentro com tanto fulgor..._

_Despedaçou as rosas amarelas para não levantar suspeitas naquele dia cinza._

As imagens não deixavam a cabeça dele. E elas insistiam em rodar em sua cabeça como um comercial super lucrativo. Aquilo era torturante e a sua vergonha, humilhante. Ele havia saído do hospital para encontrá-la e a achava com outro? Isso era demais para ele, aliás, para qualquer um. E como se ainda não bastasse, dias depois havia recebido a visita de Konan em sua casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas a verdade era que, para ela Pein não sabia. Ela jamais poderia imaginar que ele houvesse visto. De acordo com as suas fontes, só sabia que ele estava em coma, mas que não pôde visitá-lo. Sua família se opôs ao relacionamento e praticamente a manteve em cárcere privado. Se antes os pais dela somente faziam cara de desaprovação, agora mostravam todas as suas armas para que isso não se prolongasse.

Ela sabia que eles tinham todos os motivos do mundo para isso. E diante do inevitável, concordou em desistir. Se ela não podia sair, traria quem quer que fosse ao seu quarto e ali tentaria esquecer quem estava adormecido em uma cama de hospital. Konan não o trairia, mas realmente achou que Pein não voltasse e quando ele o fez, e ela soube, correu até ele. Daquela vez, diferentemente das outras, não seria para ter noites fantásticas e ver mundos distantes. Naquele dia, ela terminaria o que sabia que não prosseguiria.

Por mais inconseqüente que ele pudesse parecer e ser, ela acreditava que ele entenderia.

De fato, talvez.

Entretanto, para ele, o relacionamento deles já havia acabado quando do alto do prédio, viu o corpo ser tocado com a volúpia que só ele tocara com amor. Oras, ele a amava, do jeito dele. Se era encontrando-a em lugares escondidos, a puxando por becos e abrindo zíperes em locais públicos, não se sabia. Também não se sabia se era levando a jovem em festinhas particulares, regadas a muito álcool, cigarros, balas e seringas. O que ele sabia era que apreciava o sorriso que ela tinha e a inexperiência da jovem que cada vez mais perdia espaço. Aquilo não era um amor de novela, e muito menos de romances. Aquilo era um amor doentio e sôfrego, um amor ridículo e promíscuo que contava apenas com a falta de realidade de ambos. Um amor escarlate.

- EU NÃO QUERIA FAZER AQUILO – gritou ela.

- Não queria? – ironizou novamente. – AINDA TEVE A CAPACIDADE DE VIR ATRÁS DE MIM DEPOIS DE TER SIDO A CADELA NO CIO DE SEI LÁ QUANTOS – gritou ele.

- PARE DE ME CHAMAR DESSES NOMES, VOCÊ NÃO TEM MORAL ALGUMA PRA ME ADJETIVAR DO QUE QUER QUE SEJA, VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM DROGADO QUE NÃO FAZ O MÍNIMO DE ESFORÇO PRA SAIR DESSA VIDA – gritou ela, sendo empurrada novamente.

- Eu sou o drogado que você gosta – disse, puxando o corpo do chão e o prensando contra a parede. – Você não é mais do que eu e é ainda bem pior – disse, abrindo a o zíper do casaco dela.

- Me larga, seu filho da puta – brigou ela, tentando se livrar dos braços dele.

- Não é isso que você quer? – continuou segurando e prensando o corpo dela enquanto levantava a blusa feminina.

As mãos esfregavam o corpo dela com força e brutalidade. Os esforços dela não eram suficientes para conter a investida dele. A blusa rosa que usava atrapalhava os movimentos dele e num ato de força, rasgou a peça e prosseguiu apertando os seios dela com nenhuma delicadeza. A dor misturada com o constrangimento não eram nada se comparadas à incapacidade de se defender do homem que a forçava. Da mesma forma com que a blusa foi rançada, o sutiã também foi. E com a força, as marcas da peça ficaram espalhadas pelo dorso branco, que agora se encontrava desnudo.

- ME LARGA DESGRAÇADO! EU TE ODEIO – gritava, ainda se debatendo. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ, EU ODEIO A SUA EXISTÊNCIA, ODEIO TER QUE ESTAR AQUI – continuava gritando, enquanto sentia as mordidas dele por sobre sua carne.

Os pequenos cortes que as mordidas provocaram, fizeram com que gotículas de sangue se formassem em cada ponto. Os gritos não conseguiam serem calados. Os tapas que ele lhe desferia não a silenciavam e ele já não se importava se gritaria mais ou não. Ninguém entraria para prestar ajuda. Num subúrbio daqueles, cada problema só dizia respeito ao dono. Se alguém quisesse partilhar, teria uma grande dor de cabeça, ou não teria mais dor alguma para se preocupar.

A longa saia xadrez fui subida, e a mão dele logo tomou conta de sua intimidade. A calcinha, baixada com violência. Num descuido dele, a mordida dela o esquivou por um momento. Tentou correr, mas não foi muito longe. A mão dele a segurou e a jogou no sofá onde se encontravam algumas peças de roupa e toalhas de banho. Num movimento rápido, abriu o zíper da calça e se direcionou a ela. Com violência, penetrou a moça, arrancando dela protestos e ainda mais chutes.

- Pára de chutar, você veio aqui por que queria isso, já que o viadinho do seu namorado não te dá – falou ele, estocando cada vez mais forte.

Ele não queria dar prazer a ela. Queria dar dor.

Ele recebera dor.

- Você vai machucar seu filho – falou ela, ainda tentando se livrar dele.

Os olhos dele se encontraram com os orbes azuis dela, que desabou as lágrimas contidas até então. Rapidamente, empurrou o homem de si e se levantou chorando e pegando suas roupas.

- TE DESEJO A MORTE, SEU INFELIZ DO CARALHO! – gritou, vestindo o que sobrou das peças.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA? – gritou ele, impedindo a moça de deixar o lugar.

- A MERDA É QUE EU ESTOU ESPERANDO UM FILHO TEU E EU VIM ATÉ AQUI TE DIZER PRA PARAR COM ESSA PORRA DE VIDA QUE VOCÊ LEVA! – continuou gritando.

- QUE CONVERSA É ESSA SUA LOUCA? FILHO? VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE EU VOU BANCAR O TROUXA E ASSUMIR O GOZO DE OUTRO? – gritou, tornando a empurrar a jovem.

- ESSA DROGA DE FILHO É SEU! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU QUERIA UM VICIADO PRA SER PAI DO MEU FILHO? ANTES FOSSE DE OUTRO – gritou, dando de dedo na cara dele.

- E quem mandou você fazer uma criança? – perguntava indignado, enquanto esfregava as mãos no cabelo e olhava para todos os lados, buscando uma solução.

- Eu não fiz da minha vida esse inferno sozinha – continuou alterada.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER O QUE VOCÊ FEZ OU DEIXOU DE FAZER DESSA SUA DROGA DE VIDA – gritou. – TIRA ESSA PORRA DE FILHO DA BARRIGA! – recomendou.

- Eu não vou tirar nada – avisou ela.

- Então cuide sozinha e não venha me procurar – concluiu.

- EU NÃO DEVERIA TER VINDO AQUI, VOU CUIDAR SOZINHA E VOU ARRUMAR UM PAI PRA ELE – gritou, tremendo.

- Você não vai ser de outro nunca! – avisou ele, segurando o pulso dela.

- Vou sim! E acharei um HOMEM de verdade e não um bosta como você – falou, cuspindo nele novamente.

- Você vai tirar essa droga de filho e vai voltar pra mim. – avisou, puxando os cabelos dela e a ameaçando. – Se você não for minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém – finalizou.

- Eu te odeio e eu nunca vou ser sua – respondeu, sendo empurrada e chutada no chão assim que caiu.

Os chutes na barriga a fizeram sangrar pela boca e também por baixo. Os gritos não paravam e a sessão de agressões também não. Em poucos minutos, os cabelos azuis grudaram-se uns aos outros e como cola, tiveram o sangue que escorria dos ferimentos que ele causara. Os olhos que se fechavam incessantemente, fecharam-se de uma vez por todas. A boca já não tinha mais a cor alegre que tinha outrora. O vermelho escuro tingia os dentes brancos. Cor da perversão. Ela já não tinha mais consciência quando ele parou os golpes que foram desferidos contra seu corpo.

O ódio estava estampado nos olhos dele e ele já não tinha mais o que fazer. Ao ver que a moça já não reagia contra seus ataques, pegou o corpo caído e começou a chacoalhar, tentando reaver o que fizera.

Nenhum som, gemido ou contestação.

As mãos trêmulas deixaram o corpo no lugar e voltaram a esfregar os fios ruivos. O sangue contido nos dedos se alastrou pela face corada devido aos movimentos e pintou o rosto dele de vermelho. Cor do arrependimento. Parecia que só agora tinha analisado seus atos. Sem escrúpulos, sem piedade, sem amor.

Sem vida.

A vida já não parecia ter mais sentido. Ela nunca teve mesmo. Nem lúcido ou em êxtase, ele pudera encontrar um.

Tudo era irreal e a única coisa que lhe agradava era o irrealismo que predominava seus sentidos já consumidos pelos seus devaneios de uma mente imunda. Tão podre quanto sua índole. Se antes tarde do que nunca, percebeu que não servia para nada além de mau-exemplo. Mau-exemplo que não seria seguido nem por ele mesmo. Mau-exemplo que seria um exemplo para que distinguissem o humano do desumano.

Humano ou não, já não lhe importava. A dose cavalar correndo em suas veias não lhe daria tempo para raciocinar. Se com vida não havia sentido, talvez a morte lhe mostrasse um.

Não havia mais tempo. Não havia mais tintas, só ausência de cor.

De coloridos naquele lugar restaram apenas o branco papel caído do bolso dela, onde um requerimento de internação em uma clínica de reabilitação aguardava para ser assinado. Branco com manchas vermelhas.

"_**Push the trigger and pull the thread"**_

_Empurre o gatilho e puxe o fio_

"_**I've got to take it on the otherside"**_

_Preciso levar isso para o outro lado_

**Otherside – Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**-**

**-**

_YO!_

_**Esta fic foi feita durante um surto, portanto, não me responsabilize se não gostar do final trágico. **_

_**Considerando o fato de eu não escrever a séculos, peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros de gramática! **_

_**Desejo que gostem da fic e que não me chamem de louca hehehe...**_

_**E também desejo que mandem reviews! Portanto, cliquem no botãozinho logo ali embaixo!**_

_**KIssus a todos e dêem GO!**_


End file.
